


New Traditions

by FancySpants



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancySpants/pseuds/FancySpants
Summary: Angela wants to pick up an old holiday tradition and include Moira in it as well. Things don't exactly go according to plan.





	New Traditions

It had been a long day for the Minister, and Moira O’Deorain found herself happy to finally be returning home. She had stayed later than usual that night, boarding on leaving in the early morning hours. It left her unable to walk home with Angela like she normally would. Actually, she hadn’t been able to do much of anything with the other woman today thanks to the work load the impending holidays left her with. They had left their shared apartment together that morning but beyond that, they hadn’t seen each other the whole day, not even for lunch. She had even missed having dinner with her partner, not arriving at their apartment until the other had already gotten herself ready for bed that evening. At least she had waited for her to come home, waiting in the living room and granting her the small pleasure of crawling into bed with her that night.

It was a fairly large bed with more than enough room for two people to sleep comfortably apart. It was almost a waste of space for the couple that slept in it, though. Despite the abundance of space, the two of them were pressed close together. Angela was comfortably tucked up under the redhead’s arm with her back pressed against the woman’s chest. It was the perfect way to end such an exhausting day, the geneticist thought as she focused on the other’s breathing, feeling the rise and fall of her ribcage against her arm. It felt a little off, not as deep as it usually was, but the steady rhythm still slowly pulled her off to sleep.

“Hey, Moira?” Angela asked, nearly pulling Moira out of her half sleep.

“Hmm?” She hummed in response. Perhaps she should have stayed silent though, pretending to be asleep because that small response sealed her fate. She wouldn’t be getting to sleep just yet.

“The holidays are coming up. We should do something.” Angela said, shifting slighting in her partner’s grip. There was a chipper sound to her voice, already having an idea for what they should do. It filled her with a certain kind of glee and she a anxious to tell the other about it. It would have been a better conversation to have over dinner but that hadn’t panned out. Now worked just as well.

“Why?” Moira all but mumbled, trying to refrain from waking back up completely.

That question caught the doctor off guard. She hadn’t expected the other to question her suggestion so bluntly – or at all really. But what else should she have expected. It wasn’t like the redhead to give into her plans on a whim.

“Well, we’ve never really done anything for the holidays before. Between Overwatch, Oasis, and everything else, the both of us have always been busy.” Angela explained. “But seeing as things have died down in recent months, I think we should change that. You know, take some time off and celebrate the holidays properly.”

“And what exactly do you propose we do?” Moira asked, not sounding convinced on the idea. She had, however, completely given on holing onto whatever state of sleep she had managed to reach, opening her eyes slightly to look at the back of the other’s head in the grainy darkness.

This conversation had come out of nowhere, and frankly, she didn’t understand the point of it. She didn’t really see a point in these holiday traditions anyways. Busy or not there was a reason she had never put forth the effort to do something in the past years. She simply didn’t want to. Things were fine the way they were. They never made a fuss about getting each other presents or stressed about making plans. The days simply passed as they always did and that was exactly how she liked it. There was no reason to make a spectacle of it all.

“I was thinking we could visit the Lindholms this year.” Angela rolled over completely as she spoke, turning so that she was facing the geneticist. It was a tradition she’d fallen into after joining Overwatch, the family welcoming her with open arms since she had nowhere to go. It was far better than spending the holidays alone in her stuffy lab, so she made a habit of joining them. However, in the years following the shutdown of Overwatch, she had found herself far too busy to attend. Now was the perfect opportunity to pick it back up, and it excited her to make Moira a part of that tradition as well. “I haven’t been in a few years, but I’d like to start going again. And I would really like it if you joined me.”

“So, you want to drag me along to a Christmas party?” Moira asked, letting out an amused – yet vaguely bitter sounding – scoff at the notion. “That’s not really my scene, you know.”

“No, it’s not a party. It’s more like, a small gathering. There’s food, and drinks, and conversation. No social obligation to dress up.” There was a hint of teasing in her tone, poking fun at Moira’s dislike of the dress code of the events she was forced to attend as Minister of Genetics. Moira let out a genuinely amused laugh at that, causing Angela to smile lightly. “You know, just a casual family gathering.”

“I don’t actually. But based on what you’ve described, it still doesn’t sound like my kind of event.” The elder admitted, trying to decline the invitation gently.

“What?” Angela sat up a bit, leaning over her partner and sounding more awake than she had before. Suddenly alert. “Are you telling me you’ve never done something like that for the holidays?”

“What can I say, my family didn’t exactly have traditional values.”

“Well now you’re definitely coming with me.” Despite the humor in her tone, Moira knew there was seriousness behind it. Wanting to drag her along to experience something new. Normally she wouldn’t be opposed to it, but this specific event just didn’t sound appealing to her.

“Angela, I would really rather not.” She insisted, her tone a bit firmer this time.

“Come on. Haven’t we earned ourselves a break?” Angela said with a sigh, her hand moving to rub her lover’s side as if trying to persuade her with the gentle touch. “Overwatch is shut down. Talon’s been dismantled. We went through hell to make it to this point. We deserve some time off, why not spend it on the holidays?”

Moira let out a heavy sigh of her own, realizing that this wasn’t a fight she could easily win. Nor was it something worth starting a fight over. They did deserve some time off, this just wasn’t how she wanted to spend it. “Does it really mean that much to you that we go?”

“I’m not going to force you to do anything you don’t want to.” Angela said with a small huff. Moira could feel the ‘but’ coming. “But I am going to go. These people are like family. You are too. It would mean a lot to me if you came with me.”

Moira fell silent after that, seriously contemplating all this. It sounded like something extremely important to Angela. She wouldn’t have pushed it this far if it wasn’t. And despite her own strong opinion on the matter, what was the worst that could happen. The redhead let out a reluctant yet defeated sigh.

“Fine. We can talk about dates and stuff in the morning.” With that she closed her eyes again. The conversation was over for now and all she wanted to do was finally get to sleep. She’d deal with the consequences later.

“Thank you.” Her partner said softly before leaning in and pressing a kiss to her cheek. A moment later she settled back down against her, tucking herself up under her chin. Moira could feel the woman’s warm breath against her skin, Angela’s breathing gradually becoming longer and deeper as she drifted off. Moira wasn’t far behind.


End file.
